My Broken Mask
by Tchrin Yuan
Summary: AU. Amu is a girl whose shy. In fact she doesn't know her true self. Like as if she has a mask covering her face, preventing her to show her hidden self. Until she has to run a restaurant with her high school classmate, Ikuto. Amuto. Currently ON HIATUS
1. Unlucky

**Chapter One: **

** Unlucky  
**

Everyone around her had a character. A character that they used multiple times in the day to show who they really were. But she...she didn't understand how they could all express themselves. She could, but not every character inside.

She was stubborn. She would always show that. She never had many friends and her best friends she had were outside of town, studying or having to work at a job. Yes, her friends had it all. They had characters that weren't hidden in themselves. They would shine at whatever they could do, even if there character would get in the way, they still shined. But, she never did.

She had a hidden character, an unknown character. She always acts stubborn, cool and mean around people which made her get a loner atmosphere. She never made new friends besides her other ones. She never had anyone to show her hidden character to besides her other friends. She was also too shy. But she thought that she didn't need friends. She didn't knew her true character so there wasn't a point in expressing herself using many characters she wasn't or didn't think suited her. She was sometimes excited and stubborn. That might of counted as her characters. But she never knew her true character.

It felt like a mask. A mask that covered her face from showing her true self. She would never find her true character to express her true self.

Her mask would never be broken.

[~]

**Amu's Pov.**

Dashing outside of the school boundaries, I made my way to my friends house. Her name was Yukari Sanjo, soon to be my boss. She was the boss of a restaurant and needed new members because all the other employees retired. That was when I came in.

Cooking was my passion. I had always had a high interest in it and had been in several cooking contest, winning all of them. I signed up for the manager and cook and was going to get my results today. And the money was to help me pay for my education. Sure it was a lot of work being the manager and cook at the same time. But, I would love to be the manager of the restaurant but be able to cook, to. I couldn't pick _only _one now could I?

As I reached the right house, I sprinted to the door and stopped at a halt, so that I would remember to ring the doorbell first, instead of running straight inside of Yukari's house. I imagined what she would say to me if I actually did that._ A property invader. _Yes, she would call me a property invader. I thought for a moment what it would be like to have a movie by me called: _"The Property Invader." _The thought sent chills down my spine. I wouldn't get a good impression from Yukari. And with one simple stereotype from me invented by her, I wouldn't get the job.

I sighed and put my hand on the door nob, attempted to turn it without thinking. I released my grip quickly an pressed the doorbell before thinking anything else that would destroy my professional expression. Yukari opened the door, examining me a minute and then signaled me to walk in with her index finger. I stepped inside, taking off my shoes and followed her to wherever she wanted to to go. She stopped and sat down in a chair. The little room appeared to have a small table and two chairs. I sat down in front of her.

"Hinamori Amu," She greeted.

"Yukari-san," I greeted back. She took out a clip board from her bag and a pen that had a panda chibi at the end bobbing around when she wrote on the paper.

"Amu, I have a problem," She told me.

I gulped. "What is it?" I asked, having a slight feeling that I wasn't going to be getting my double job.

"Well you see, another person signed up for manager and chef," She explained, "You could still be a chef since there can be more than one, but the manager thing isn't going so well."

"Oh," I said sadly.

"But I could make an exception for two managers probably...," She trailed off.

The idea already made me feel icky. "No! I-I mean I don't really like working with others and...uhhh." That wasn't going to work out. I'm to shy. There couldn't possibly be a second manager working with me. That wouldn't do! I have such a shy character. Even if I could ignore the people who were a cook, I couldn't ignore a manager. I would have to communicate with them, talking about things managers would say. This isn't a good thing. I didn't even know my true character.

"Well that's the only thing I could do to make you become manager," She said.

"I see."

"But will you make an exception to having the double job and having a second manager help you?" She asked.

"You mean I get to have the double job?" I said excitedly, my gloom being reversed.

"Yes, but are you okay with two managers?"

Am I okay with another manager? Could I make that work? But I guess this is part of a job right? Making new friends. But I hated making new friends! But at least I would get the job to pay for my education.

"I..I guess that could work out," The words managed to break free from my lips. At least I got the job. But one thing irritated me, who was the person who signed up for manager to? "Who is the second manager?" Yukari stayed silent for a while, but I waited for an answer.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," She spoke. Ikuto..it sounded familiar. I heard that name from my school. I think he was one of the most popular student in school. Yes, I remember...a classmate from my high school class, star class. Someone that I would have to open my courage to.

* * *

**I think this was badly written after I re-read it, ****So I expect Critic. I might re-type this later on. **


	2. Ying and Yang: Opposite Things

**Thanks for adding this story to your favorites and for the 6 reviews! It really made my day and wanted me to write the second chapter (even if I think my grammar was really horrible, I'm trying to improve though).  
**

**Chapter Two: **

**Ying and Yang: Opposite Things**

**Amu's Pov.**

The sun peeked inside my window, invading the darkness. I groaned and shifted around in my bed, squinting my eyes to get used to the red, fuzzy color that appeared under my eyelids. I was never a morning person. I covered my eyes with my arm and tempted to go back to sleep. A few minutes wouldn't hurt. My expression turned back into a peaceful face as I began to doze off...

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" My alarm clock rang. I groaned again. I didn't know why the alarm clock was on anyway. It was Saturday after all. There wasn't any school that was going to change my definition of 'sleeping in'. I peeked at my clock with one eye, checking the time. It was 10:45 am.

"Oh crap I'm late!" I realized, jumping off of bed and running up to my closet, grabbing a pair of cloths and putting them on, changing out of my pajamas. I wore a white, short sleeved, thin sweater with a gray jacket that went up to the middle of my stomach, and dark blue jeans. I brushed my teeth then sprinted down the stairs and took whatever there was in the fridge and waved good bye to Ami and my parents. I dashed outside the door.

I had to go to the restaurant to make plans on how Ikuto and I were going to run it. I was supposed to leave at 10:30, but somehow the stupid alarm had to ring fifteen minutes late. I sighed and took a bight out of my breakfast that seemed to be chocolate taiyaki. What a healthy breakfast for me...

I gulped down the last bit of my taiyaki and stopped running when I reached the restaurant. It had Japanese style roofs but the rest was all modern. I inserted the key in the door nob and opened the door, revealing a cleaned, polished ninety hundred billion restaurant. There was a sushi bar in the corner and white, marble tables scattered around. A flat screen T.V. that looked like it could become an immobile wall, was above the fish tanks that leaned on the right wall looking 'cool'. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Stop dreaming Amu," A voice called. I jumped and twirled around to the counter only to find Ikuto there smirking. Oh yeah, the jackass is here, to.

I never admired him. EVERY girl in the school did, but after being forced my Sanjo to talk to him last week at school, I realized that he was a perverted jerk who wanted to help himself to me right when he saw me. I only knew him for a week and he already was getting along with me pretty well. I walked over to the counter, resting my hands on it, giving him a glare.

"What?" I simply asked.

"What do you mean 'What'? We have a job to do right? All you were doing was admiring the building," He said. "Unless that is, you wanted to do something else..."

"No!" I yelled as he smirked. He plopped multiple schedules in front of me and tossed me a pen which I failed at catching and had to crouch down to pick it up, "Well I appreciate how you threw the pencil at me," I grumbled.

"Sanjo told us to write down the events on these schedules. Here," He explained and tossed me a piece of paper which had words scribbled on them. It clearly had all the events on it that the restaurant ran. There were events such as Karaoke Night or Stubborn Ramen BBQ Pork Week. I was about to write the events on the specific date on the schedule until I realized that Mr. Pervert Face wasn't doing anything.

"I have to do all the work?" I questioned. He simply shrugged his shoulders, giving a snicker. "There's like ten schedules," I told him, but got back into concentrating on my task as I saw Ikuto head into the kitchen. He probably had a different task to do that was ordered by Yukari.

I wrote down a bunch of events on the schedules one by one. I tossed the papers right beside me when I was finished and started to fill in the others schedules right away. If you had to admit, I looked like the hare compare to the turtle. I neatly put the papers in a pile when I was done. Only ten minutes and I had finished ten schedules, new record. Wait? When did I start keeping records! I sighed, I was a weird person that is for sure. I bonked my head on the table playfully.

"What the..?" Ikuto called from the archway leading into the kitchen, "What, you tired from _rushing _to do all of that? We have all morning you know. But if you're tired, I could let you rest on the bed and I could kill the lights and.."

"Shut up!" I yelled. I regained my posture and began walking to the archway Ikuto was leaning on, "I'm intruding." I walked in and gasped.

This restaurant felt like a beach resort. I slid my hand on the black, marble counter and only saw stainless steel stoves, microwaves, fridge...everything. I glanced above the stove where different utensils were hanging on the vent fan. But one thing attracted me and it was strawberry and blueberry colored spatulas. On the handle of the pink one, it had my name, Hinamori Amu printed in the rubber while the blue one had the name, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Huh?" I said awkwardly. A chin suddenly rested on my head which made my jump a little. I turned my eyes to see Ikuto. I could even feel his breath invading my personal bubble. It smelled like chocolate. It smelled good...

"Sanjo told me that she had bought spatulas for us that were 'similar' to us since we are the mangers and also cooks," He said, half _interrupting_ me. I gazed at him strangely as he took his chin off my head, "Yeah, I know."

We walked outside. Ikuto led me to a stage by the big, fat windows where I haven't seen yet. He stepped on and reached out his hand, motioning for me to come on to. I just slapped it away and walked on the stage myself.

"Ow..," He cried. I smirked and sat down on a small bench and a large grand piano stood before me. I looked back at Ikuto and saw a violin behind him. A microphone was in the middle.

"What's up with the piano and the violin?" I asked.

"We are going to use them for the karaoke nights. Only until we could find people to play these instruments," He said.

"I feel hated, Yukari only tells you things but not me," I muttered.

"I'm more special, am I? Right Amu?"

"No you're not," I looked away and cupped my hands together, stretching them out on my legs.

He picked up the violin and started playing a scale, his eyes focused on the instrument.

"You play the violin?" I asked.

"Yeah," He simply answered. "You play anything?" He asked. I pointed at the piano in front of me."Well then why don't you play something for me."

"No."

"Awww, why?"

"Because."

"I'll kiss you if you don't," He said, making his way over to me.

"What the? That doesn't make any sense. Isn't a kiss a gift from someone...A-actually, Okay! I'll play you something!" I told him, realizing that I said I wanted a giftfrom him. I put my finger tips on the keys, slightly blushing.

"So you want me to kiss you, don't you?" He smirked, sitting next to me and leaning into my face. But I pushed it away.

"No way, pervert."

"We never get along don't we Amu?"

"Yep, because we are opposite things that should never be friends," I stated.

He smirked. "But I'll make sure we _wont_ be friends."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

**I shall take lessons on how to write better, Microsoft word is not working properly.**


	3. A Change to Be With You

**I don't own Shugo Chara but the plot.  
**

**Chapter Three: **

**A Change to Be With You  
**

**Amu's Pov. **

Sighing, I took out my working binder, getting ready for another leisure with our Language Arts teacher, Ohayashi-sensei. His odd character frightened most students.

He started to read the printing of the whiteboards but kept an eye on the students every five seconds. He had piercing cold blue eyes that would shoot right through the eyes of students, causing them to become hypnotized and go back into listening to the lesson that was being taught. I shivered. He was one scary teacher. That was one characteristic that would probably had reached every teachers hearts to hire him. The classes that our homeroom took always turned into chaos. Every teacher had turn more cold and strict after the month that Ohayashi-sensei was hired.

They called it 'admiring' as I called it 'there brain functioning stupidly.'

After the lesson he passed out work sheets that was on the previous lesson. I gulped, hoping that I would ace this assignment since I barley was intrigued to what Ohayashi-sensei was even blabbering in the class. I was a bit surprised on how he didn't even notice my non focusing look.

And when he starts to lock a conversation with me. The convincing begins. I'm never going to admit that I was thinking about how a jerk he was instead of listening to the lesson.

As he came to my desk, I looked at him innocently with my best convincing look. But then again, It would be better if I looked bored like all the other students to make me look more convincing. He looked at me, using his famous glare. He took out a work sheet and pushed it right in my face, which made me move a little back before the piece of paper could slam into me.

"Listen next time. Work!" He snapped and slammed the the sheet on my desk, he noticed alright. Everyone looked at us, looking terribly tempted to see what was going to happen next.

I gulped. "Yes sir," I said, my shy character turning on. Everyone looked at me weirdly. They probably were expecting my more spicy and cool character to come out rather then shy. I let my eye's drop. I didn't know my true character, I will always look like an embarrassment. I rested my cheek on my fist and started to work, throwing off my stress and depression to the side. The class started to lighten up for some reason.

"Ohhh! Look, it's her cheek-resting-on-fist look!" Some students cried. "She uses her cool character as back up for her embarrassing characters? Cool and Spicy!" Others shouted.

"Silence!" Ohayashi-sensei complained, causing the class to fall silent. He's like 'wonder teacher' in my perspective. Sarcastically..

**Ikuto's Pov. **

The class ended and seconds after, the dismissal bell rang and we were set to leave for home. I had work after with Amu though. As I packed my things I smirked and walked out of the classroom.

Without her noticing, I walked up to her locker where the door was facing my direction. I leaned on the identical locker beside hers and waited until she was finished with her stuff. She slammed her locker door closed and turned towards me, realizing in shock that she was about to bump into her manager partner.

"Yo," I said.

"Ikuto," She muttered, not to happy about my sudden appearance.

"Let's go. We have work. Today's the day we meet the new employees," I exclaimed. I tugged on her wrist and began to pull her with me, but she didn't obey and stood there frozen. "And your going to walk with me," I said, as if I had read her mind. She muttered something under her breath and gave me permission to drag her to the restaurant. I just dragged her not really caring about what she muttered.

I let go of her wrist eventually and she started to walk beside me, her hands inside her pockets as one hand was holding her back-pack over her shoulder. I smiled and continue to look at her. The distance between us wasn't this close before. Her face was pale and it looked so soft that I even had an urge to stroke it with my finger tips. But I didn't, already imagining the drama that would happen if I did. I wasn't that perverted, because that wasn't my true character. It was usually something that I would use to back me up when I got nervous.

When I first met Amu, my vision and mind was like smashed by a shooting star. Amu was that shooting star. She was like my ideal girl. Everything about her was perfect, she was more beautiful then the moon. Her personality was priceless, but I loved it. We had some things that were similar to us, such as our mutual nervous character. I always nervous when I was around Amu I admit. But my perverted character always was there to back me up.

And about her nervous character, I remembered it like as if those events recently happen today.

**-Flashback-**

I walked down the school hallways until I had reached the office, my instincts telling me that there was a possibility that I was going to be in trouble. I never liked the office, especially with the cold staff members who were consistently bickering at us due to the fact that Mr. Ohayashi's character never changed a bit. I sighed and entered the office only to be greeted by the principal and a woman standing beside him.

"Sanjo?" I asked, looking at the women who resembled her a lot.

"Yes, Ikuto it's me. I told the principal to bring you and Hinamori-san down here for something. Don't worry you're not in trouble or anything," She exclaimed. I sighed silently in relief.

"I'm here," A new voice greeted. I turned around only to find a pink colored haired-girl standing by the door. She looked up at Sanjo and then at me, a bit confused at why she was brought here in the first place.

She was very familiar. Yes that's right, she was in my class. The cool and spicy girl.

"Hinamori-san. I like you to meet Ikuto. The second manager," She said, her hand in my direction.

"I already saw him before and knew that he was the other manager. You just told me that yesterday. I came here so I could see him? He's also in my class so there isn't any point in bringing me here," She rambled, but in a rather bored tone. Sanjo walked towards her, now ten inches apart.

"I know you're just using your cold and stubborn character to get away but I'm not going to let you," She muttered quietly to her. "So be nice Amu." She spoke, a raise in her voice.

"Yeah, be nice _Amu_," I said, a hint of nervous in my voice. But I cracked up a smirk, making sure she wouldn't expect any unusual characters from me. I was one of the most popular person at school anyways.

"Whatever," She said, but I could clearly hint she was very nervous and shy about being around me also. She faced away, and I couldn't help but smile about her obviousness.

**-Flashback End-**

A smile appeared on my lips as I continued to walk beside Amu.

"So Ikuto, Do you know any of the new employees? Yukari doesn't tell anything to me these days," She asked, breaking the long period of silence.

I turned my face to her. "Well there's Utau, my sister. She is a waiter and is also going to be singing in karaoke nights."

"Huh? She's your sister!" She asked, surprised, "I mean, she's your sister? Well I never knew that." She corrected her character, using a more sharper and less exited tone.

I laughed. "Yeah. You know her?"

"Well yeah. She's one of my friends. But I didn't know you were her brother. I mean, you have different last names," She responded.

"Well we have a step father. His last name is Hoshina. So that's probably where you got the mix up."

"Oh. Well why didn't you change your last name?"

"I like my name just the way it is," I answered, facing forward.

"I see," She said. "So this is the day we are actually going to have costumers."

"Yep."

We walked in silence as we reached the restaurant. Amu took out her key and opened the door, me not bothering to even take mine out. As we walked in we saw Sanjo talking to some people about our age including Utau. Probably the new employees.

Sanjo's face turned around when she heard the small, silver bell ring that was hanging above the door. She greeted us using a warm, welcoming smile.

"Hey managers. These are the other employees. You probably know some of them," She pointed out. "Tags and aprons will be on the counter." With that final sentence she walked out of the building leaving me and Amu with the employees. I looked at some of them, recognizing there faces right away.

"Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi?" Amu asked.

"Hey," They said in unison.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were going to be working here?" She asked again.

"Well umm, surprise!" Yaya exclaimed, acting slightly excited. Amu just looked at her strangely by her sudden excited character.

"So what are your guy's jobs?"

"Well me and Rima are both chefs like you and Ikuto," said Nagihiko, who flipped his long hair behind his shoulder.

"Me and Utau are both waiters and are taking care of the sushi bar," Kukai said.

"Yaya and Kairi are the cashiers," said Yaya, while taking out a lollipop and sticking it into her mouth. We laughed which caused us to get back a confused expression, "What? Yaya likes candy."

"Well we should get to our stations before any costumers come," I said, putting on a apron that I got from the counter. Everyone else agreed and began to wear there assigned outfits. The chefs wearing aprons as the cashiers and waiters were wearing a small, simple tag that was pined on the left side of their shirt.

**Amu's Pov.**

After a few minuted of getting to know a little bit about our station, everyone had got into position as Kairi had came in telling us that we had our first customers ordering two bowls of ramen and two glasses of avocado bubble tea.

A heavily sigh escaped my lips. Knowing that the perverted jerk and I were going to be in charge of the stove, I felt not an inch close to being completely refreshed. As Rima was preparing the drinks, I started to bring the ingredients out of the fridge. I walked back to the stove, plopping all the ingredients to the side.

Vegetables were the first thing that my hand reached as I placed my hand on the landfill of food. I took out the knife inside the cupboards bellow me and started to chop the vegetables, mostly focusing on preventing my hand from being cut then on how nice the vegetables were going to be displayed in the bowl.

I took a quick glance at Ikuto. He was cooking the broth and was stirring the liquid boringly. I watched as the tip of his hair almost touched the soup as he leaned his head over top the pan. He looked at me for a second and found himself frozen in spot starring at me.

"Uhh...What is it?" I asked, completely puzzled. He snapped himself out of it and starred back at the broth.

"N-nothing," He stuttered. Did I hear that right? He stuttered? He cleared his voice, "I was just realizing how nice you look," He said, smirking. A faint blush whipped across my cheeks.

"Whatever," I said, finding the realization to act more careless.

"You done?" He asked, pointing at the vegetables with his spoon. I nodded and dumped them in the soup, making sure it wasn't going to splash in my face, "Nagihiko did the noodles already, you can put them in the bowls," He said, pointing at the noodles to his right. I followed where his fingers pointed and repeated his instructions.

Utau came in once we were finished and told us more people had came in and what they ordered. I went back to my station and made more ramen with Ikuto, using the rest of the broth that was left.

I glanced at the clock. It read 7:00. Good thing I finished my homework at school.

The restaurant closed and the crowd of costumers left, leaving Ikuto, Kukai, me and Utau the only ones left here. We were polishing and cleaning the remains of peoples food, dishes and cups. I picked up the cups and drinks, placing them in my stack of them that were living happily in my tray that I was holding up with my right arm.

"Hey, Amu," Utau greeted, coming to my table.

"Oh, Hi Utau," I said, placing more cups into my tray.

"So do you have any plans tomorrow? Because it's Saturday and we don't work until three o'clock."

"I don't think so. Probably just going to stay home by myself since my parents are taking Ami somewhere over the weekend. Why?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, Rima and Yaya," She insisted "The boy's said they might be coming."

I thought about it. _Yes_ I was going to say but, I never usually had fun when hanging around with friends. I mean they were the people who made me going everyday but, my stubborn and cool, plain, boring character would get in the way, making my emotions feel bored. But they were my friends, and it would be fun, but my character wouldn't agree.

"Sure. It's okay," I decided, cleaning up the last of the cups.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up tomorrow at twelve okay? Then we will decide where to go then," She told me, going inside the kitchen as I followed her. We both put the dishes away and walked back outside. Ikuto and Kukai weren't there.

"I guess the guy's went home," She said. We both walked outside the building, me locking the door closed, "Well see you, Amu." Utau waved goodbye as she ran down the sidewalk. I waved back and began to sprint the other direction.

[~]

Tomorrow, would be a different day for Amu, various characters possibly appearing at the same time. Yet, her mask wouldn't be broken.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little corny when Ikuto said "She's more beautiful then the moon."  
I think he's a little OOC here.  
**


	4. Not Alone Anymore

**Wow forth chapter already. Thanks again for the reviews guys, considering this is my first Amuto fanfic. I was going to think that this story wasn't going to stand out because there is over 2000 stories that have Amuto as a couple. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**P.S: This chapter will have a swear or so. That's why I rate my chapters 'T'.  
**

**I do not and will never own Shugo Chara! But I do own the story line. **

**Chapter Four:**

**Not Alone Anymore  
**

**Amu's Pov.**

After finishing the left over's of my lunch, I put the dishes inside the sink and quickly washed them, remembering the promise I made to my parents that I would clean all the dishes. They had left at nine in the morning so I was now alone by myself. I groaned, disgusted by the idea about how I have to do all the work. If I had an invisible friend, I would make them do it. I laughed. I could be so rude and childish at times. I scrubbed the last piece of food off my plate.

I turned my head until the clock was visible for me to see. It was 11:15. Just then a thought bounced in my head. Utau and the others are coming in forty five minutes. I looked down at my clothing and realized that I was still in my pink pajamas.

"I better change," I said to myself and began to walk up the stairs. I looked at my closet, deciding what to wear. After a long thought on the clothing, I grabbed them out of my closet and began changing into them. I wore a mini jean skirt and a purple, long sleeved button-up shirt that had a plaid design, with the buttons a bold white color. I straitened my hair and also wore white flats, "This is good enough."

I sprinted down the stairs and outside where the summer sun greeted me with it's warm temperature. Utau wasn't going to be here in fifteen minutes on what the time information on my thick white watch gave me. I starred at it blankly, wondering why it took me a full thirty minutes to get changed. I sighed. I was a girl anyway. I had my own way on using my time.

I looked down at the grass. Only to be greeted by a yellowy green color. I looked at it with disgust. When was the last time we watered our lawn? I glanced back at my watch, thinking that I would have enough time to give the lawn a little water break.

Turning on the faucet stuck to our house, I holded the hose in the direction to where the grass was. I let the water spray on the grass as I walked to door steps and sat down, still holding the hose in place. I made the water move in up and down motions on the lawn. The water droplets on the lawn shined back at me, continuing to shine as the sun still avoided the clouds.

My face turned into a non-emotional expression. I got bored after a while and then walked back to the left side of the house, putting the hose back.

"BEEP," A sudden honk interrupted me and I jumped, letting go of the hose that I was wrapping around the small railing that was stuck on the wall. I turned around, a long black limousine was standing on the driveway, and an impatient Utau leaning against the first door of the enchanted car. Also, I think the driver is standing beside her.

"Are you finished?" She scolded, crossing her arms. I sighed and continued to wrap the rest of the hose. I walked up to her and imitated her form, me also crossing my arms.

"You should practice your politeness skills, Hoshina," I said back, only to receive a glare. But then she smiled.

"Whatever. Get inside the car," She rambled. The driver opened the door and Utau butted me to get inside first.

"How polite Utau, how polite," I commented, getting inside the limousine to, "Thanks." I told the driver.

"Yes Amu, thank you. I appreciate your comment," She told me sarcastically. I sat down, and gasped at the sight. Purple neon lights were on the ceiling that printed out the words: _UTAU HOSHINA _on it. Behind me, on the back rest, the leather was clear and had cups and beverages inside, purple lights shining on them. The seats were also shaped like clouds, but the leather was black. At the back of the limo had a stereo, which played different music by... I don't know what singer actually.

"Hey Amu. Hey Amu-chi," Yaya and Rima said simultaneously. I looked in front of me to see Yaya and Rima sitting there.

"Hi," I greeted back, "Utau, how can you own all of this?" I questioned, facing her who was sitting right next to me.

"If you didn't know Amu, I have a part time singing job." She replied. I stared at her shockingly, "That's my voice playing in the stereo actually." I stared at the stereo for a second and glanced back at Utau.

"Wow. That's amazing Utau. I guess that's why you attract so many people at school." I commented, remembering those events.

"Yeah. You're too hungry for popularity, Utau." Rima commented, a faint smile appearing on her lips.

"So? I'm not like all those popular bitches that act all bitchy and stuff. I might be popular but I at _least _have a good side to me." She pointed out. Rima, Yaya and me exchanged grins.

"Rigghht. Of course you have a good side to you." Rima challenged, only to receive an evil glare back.

"Excuse me? I invited you guys to go somewhere with me didn't you? And that was before. If you haven't noticed, I'm more nicer to my fans." Utau explained, Rima's last sentence making her cross her arms instantly.

"Ya sure? I think calling the popular people 'female dogs' isn't respectful at all." I joined in the challenge.

"Ya, no wonder Yaya has a feeling that the other populars don't like you for _that_ specific reason." Yaya bumped in, using her nickname for the popular people at school.

"Ugh. Whatever you guys," Utau muttered. I smiled slightly and turned off my eyes leaning back on my seat. I froze in that spot feeling slightly tired.

The light from under my eyelids began to fade as I felt a presence over top of me. But I ignored it, not attempting to make another move from my restful position. I felt myself bounce a little and something brushed against me milliseconds after. I raised an eyelid and turned to my left, facing whoever or whatever decided to disturb me. My vision was at first blurry, but turned back to normal. I set my eyes on the object and found a face. A face with a midnight blue eyes and hair. My eyes widened in shock.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, his presence startling me, "Why did you even bother doing that!" I asked. At first the sentence, 'What are you doing here?' was about to slip out of my mouth but then I switched to a different topic, remembering that Ikuto was Utau's brother after all. He would obviously come.

"What? I just leaned onto you so I could sniff your sent. I didn't see you for a while so I need to absorb your sent," He explained, leaning his face into my hair and began to sniff me. I stared at him frighteningly but also oddly and backed away.

"I saw you yesterday!" I scowled by his strange actions.

"Well I would've seen you for a longer time if Kukai hadn't dragged me outside the door when the restaurant closed," He explained. His face was against my shoulder so only his eyes were visible. He opened them widely and started to stare at me like a cat pleading for milk. I turned away, before any blood would rush up to my cheeks, making me blush from his _adorable _kitty eyes. No, he wasn't anything adorable at all.

"Did you say my name?" A voice called from the door. I looked up and saw three boys approach us, walking inside the car.

"Hey guys," Utau greeted, moving aside to let a brown, orange haired boy sit beside him. There was Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko. Nagihiko and Kairi went to sit beside Rima and Yaya who sat across from us.

"Hi," Kukai said, kissing Utau's cheek while grasping her in his arms.

"Hi," She greeted back.

I looked at them surprised, "You guys dating or something?" I asked, feeling slightly jealous for some reason. I didn't understand why I did, but I did.

"Uhh, yeah." Utau replied, looking up. Kukai smirked, releasing her from his embrace.

"I can't believe I was convinced to come with you guys." Kairi muttered, starring off onto the limo's floor.

Kukai chuckled, "Ha. You actually need to get out of the house once in a while Kairi."

"Yeah, I've never seen you come outside of the world of books before." Rima stated, her voice in a small tone. He glared at her through his glasses.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Ikuto still holding on to me. I sighed, completely disgusted by his actions. Why was he always like this? Did his character always turn out to be like this around people? Sometimes I would just wish that he would just drain away from me, like the Itsy Bitsy Spider, and I was the rain. But like the spider, he would always climb back up the water spout. Or more specifically, he would always hook back onto me using his perverted character.

He took his arms off of my shoulders and stood up, gaining his posture before he offered his hand towards me, "We're here, somewhere I don't really know..." He said, his hand still holded out in front of me. I realized that Utau didn't tell us where we were going. That must of been why Ikuto claimed that he didn't know where we were.

I looked up at his hand and slapped it away, just like when he offered to help me step onto the stage back at the restaurant two days ago. I stood up by myself, walking out of the limousine as he followed me from behind.

"Ow," He mumbled, shaking his hand up and down to shoo away the pain. I smirked and followed Utau and the others.

As I followed them, a gentle, cool breeze flowed into my pink-colored hair. It smelled like... summer. Well, summer didn't have a sent but the flowers and grass made the sent more bold and strong. Grass and flowers... I looked up, realizing that I was starring at the side-walk the whole time. A park stood before me and the cherry, orange blossoms and other nature features made my eyes control itself, them widening.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Utau asked, walking up to a white fountain that was placed in the center of the park.

"You brought us all the way here to look at a park?" Rima asked unbelievably. She probably wasn't expecting us to go here.

"Yeah, this place is where I perform my songs mostly, to the public." She explained, her amethyst looking at us from our different distances.

"It's so peaceful, I haven't got the time to go in an atmosphere like this," said Nagihiko, "It's a good place to think."

Kukai sat down beside Utau. She was sitting at the edge of the fountain, humming the lyrics of a song. I think I have heard it before. On the radio. I just didn't know it was her voice singing. I smiled. Her voice was so peaceful, and she sounds like she's putting her heart into the lyrics.

Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and Kairi sat on the bench doing whatever entertained them. Either listening to their MP3, texting, eating candy, reading, whatsoever. I wasn't doing anything in particular right know. I just stood frozen in my position, listening to the sweet harmony of Utau's voice.

As my legs felt sore and tired, I decided that I would sit down. I walked to the bench beside my other friends' bench and sat down, my arms on either side of me. My gaze traced up to the sky. The hues of blue and the white clouds dancing in the sky, distracted me. My anger from before, in the car ride, started to dissolve. Every little thing, whether it was depressing or not, flew out of my senses. Everything was calm and peaceful.

The birds sang songs and the cool breeze continue to blow into my bubblegum hair. I pretended as if I was on the beach the waves were washing me away from my surroundings.

A thought came to me. Everyone looked to be having fun. Everyone was _happy_. All of them looked like they had something to look forward to in their life or upcoming future.

They all had dreams.

Utau was a singer. Rima wanted to be a comedian. Nagihiko wanted to be a dancer. Yaya... well, wanted to stay as a baby. Everyone had a dream. They also knew that they were going to accomplish it. Yaya would easily be able to stay as a baby character. Well because she _had _a babyish, immature character. Rima had a character to that would make her become a comedian in a piece of cake. Everyone... They all had a special character, to use for their accomplishments.

But me.

I don't have a character that's special in it's own way.

Stubbornness. How's that going to help in life? And shyness. I can't do anything if I'm shy. But using back up with my stubborn character, that isn't going to help me either.

I'm a girl...

With useless characters.

"Amu?" A voice called, invading me from my thoughts. Not that I was angry with that but, being interrupted by my thoughts was a relief. Those thoughts kinda hurt me inside.

I looked up and found a boy with sapphire eyes gaze down at me. His face full of worry and concern. It was Ikuto. But, why would he look worried and concerned about me? Wouldn't he tease me for spacing out?

"Yes?" I asked, my voice dry and soft. I barley made a sound but Ikuto had heard me.

**Ikuto's Pov. **

I forced my body to sit down with Amu, no matter how much my nervousness told me not to. I looked strait into her eyes, with piercing ones. But they were soft and kind. She gazed back at me. She looked confused at first. I didn't know why. I kept gazing into her golden orbs. They were beautiful. I mean, It wasn't very common for a girl to have golden, yellow eyes. Or pink hair either. That's what made her unique.

We kept out eyes locked, not producing a single sound. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the birds chirping. Utau had somewhat stopped humming moments ago and was talking to the soccer-lover that was her boyfriend.

"Umm, I-Ikuto?" said Amu. I shook my head and snapped out of my trance and paid attention to her voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, getting used to the fact that my shuttering has stopped all of a sudden. But I didn't mind. Amu wouldn't expect weird characters from me from now on.

"You called m-my name. So I asked what y-you wanted. Y-you didn't answer me back," She explained, "Instead you were starring at me," Her voiced had raised on her last sentence. The tone sounded more stubborn, and cool and spicy.

"Why do you always use that character as back up for your shy character?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"I don't do that," She complained.

"Really? Well I do," I stated. Her face then rose in interest and faced me. She looked surprised. But why?

"Why?" She asked.

"You answer me first," I suggested, smirking.

"Fine, but only of you answer after," She said. I nodded, "Well because I don't know my true character. I can't be successful with the characters I have. Being well.. shy doesn't help me become successful at all. Including my stubborn one," She explained, sighing.

"Oh, well you know, that's the same thing with me. My characters are useless for me to accomplish anything. But unlike you, I have a feeling that my dream will come to me someday. Even if my characters will get in the way." I told her.

"Well you're lucky," She said. I could hear her sniff. Was she crying?

"Amu?" I asked her name, but she was now in tears, "Don't cry, Amu," I said, wrapping my arms around her. She was surprised at first and then relaxed, "You will accomplish anything, I know you will." But she continued to sob. I didn't know that this was such a serious situation to her. Was it that important for her to have a future? Well, now that I think about it, it is.

But I won't let this happen to Amu. I'll help her along the way. Like I said, I think my dream will come to me when it's ready...

* * *

**What your reading is actually a rewritten author note. I decided to delete the chat thingy's. **


	5. When You're Hurt, You Hurt Me

**Don't own the series.  
**

**Chapter Five:**

**When You're Hurt, You Hurt Me  
**

Her character was the most farthest away from the word 'useful'. The only word to describe it was 'useless'.

She was always the lonely one in the group. She was different compared to the to the others.

But when she found someone that was the same as her, a small crack was seen at the bottom of her mask.

Will it break? Or will the crack disappear and go away if that person rips away from her life?

Will she have to start from the very beginning again and wait for a new crack?

[~]

**Amu's Pov.**

My dream. My character. I thought about that lately.

Why am I the only one that has a useless character? This thought was very easy to cast a headache in my head. Every time that thought would bounce into my mind, I would feel weak and excluded from everyone else. I was like a loner. Like a tiny leaf that would fall out of the tree because it was to old and lifeless, suddenly being separated from all the other leaves. It was saddening that I was tempted to cry.

My head began to twist with thoughts and my brain ached more and more. I felt like I needed to be escorted to the _hospital_.

I wasn't feeling like myself.

My head wont cooperate with me.

Headaches, useless characters equals sorrow. I couldn't keep up with my thoughts.

The truth is, I really think I need to go to an 'emotion hospital'.

"Hinamori-san!" A man's voice snapped at me. I jumped, startled and came back to reality. I looked around, as my vision adjusted. I saw the teacher stand in front of me giving me a cold glare.

"Ohayashi-sensei!" I saw his frightening stare deepen. "I'm sorry. I must of spaced out."

"_Must_? You _did _space out! And for the last time. Don't add sensei to my name!"

"I'm sorry, _Mr_.Ohayashi," I mumbled, gripping my pencil tighter. I remembered that he was addicted to the American language. He called it 'practice'. He stood there observing my actions and sent me another cold glare before walking back to his desk. I starred at him. He was scary...

Other students gasped at my unusual character. Well for them, it was unusual. Again, they were _obviously _expecting me to talk back to him. But my mouth couldn't find the right words. Instead I apologized to him. Like seriously, deep inside no one would want to apologize to him.

I wasn't feeling like my self that's for sure. My character is different. But why?

**Ikuto's Pov. **

"Amu," I whispered. She looks so sad. All day her eyes looked like they were filled with buckets of sorrow. She doesn't have her glare plastered on her face anymore. Her popularity is slowly drifting away. Why does she look sad? But most of all, she doesn't even look like she knows that she's sad.

But how can she not know what her emotions decided what to look like today?

But I could be wrong because I could see her scratch a spot beside her eye. A small droplet of water reflected the sunlight on her finger. It was just an excuse to wipe away a tear.

I was definitely wrong. She knew that she was sad.

The bell rang, causing everyone to jump up and dash out of the classroom of - in their perspective - hell. I packed my things slowly, but as I was doing that, I eyed Amu curiously. Whats the matter with her? Is it about the character thing?

Her dream...

I sighed and looked up to Amu's desk. She wasn't there. I decided to leave to. I walked to my locker, to put my books away.

My eyes couldn't help but trace over to Amu. Again, she still had that gloomy look in her eyes. I closed my locker and walked towards her. My key to the restaurant dangling on my hand.

"You ready to go work?" I asked. She nodded and I reached out my hand for her to hold. But she simply shook her head and walked away. What happened to slapping my hand away?

As we walked inside the restaurant, everyone else was already there, preparing for work. Amu was silent the whole time and walked inside the kitchen. Everyone starred at her blankly, and looked at me sending me a glare.

I sighed, "I didn't do anything to her," I told them. They just continued to work but Utau walked up to me, carrying a note pad in her hand.

"What happened?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Utau, I didn't do anything, seriously. I didn't do anything to make her feel 'abused'," I said calmly. "I think I know why she looks gloomy and sad though. And it doesn't involve ME."

She gave me one suspicious glare before she turned calm. "Well okay," Utau said quietly. "You should ask her about it though."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, putting on the blue apron. As I walked towards Amu, I saw that she was starring at the bowl in the sink, filled with water-bleached rice. She wasn't even paying attention to the amount of water that was pouring out of the bowl. She just stared at it blankly, frozen in spot with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Amu!" I turned off the faucet and grabbed her by the shoulders, twisting her body around so it would face me. She shook her head, then looked at me, her eyes wide. She closed her eyes and gave herself a small face palm.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Her spoon dropped from her hand, the small bang rang in my ears. Every little action she made stayed as a pain inside of me. What was happening to her?

I sighed. "It's okay," I told her, taking my hands away from her shoulders. I rested my arms on the counter, going into a deep thought.

Amu crouched down to the floor and put her hand on the spoon. I watched as she did this. Her hand scooped it up and she came back to the sink about to pour the extra water out, but I stopped her before she could do anything else.

"I should make the rice," I decided, putting my hand out for her to place the spoon in my hand. She dropped it into my hand and leaned in front of the sink, starring at Rima and Nagihiko who were helping each other bake desert.

"So you're saying I'm useless..." She mumbled.

"Amu." I started off, "I didn't say that. I just want you to not get hurt or something if you space out."

"Oh," she simply said. She didn't even seem to notice the care and worry that was hinted when I spoke. But that was a good thing. If she did notice it, I would have to bring my perverted character back onto the stage to back-up on my nervousness. But she usually caught every little thing or hint in what I do or say. My relief expression changed immediately into a worried one again. Why was she so different?

"Amu, why?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" She questioned, puzzled and confused.

"Why are you acting strange today? And you look so sad. It's like the sadness is seeping away your ability to do things," I stood so that I was in front of her, looking into her eyes that were starring off into the ground.

"I don't know," She answered. But I didn't buy it.

"Don't lie to me, Amu," I said, serious this time. This time she caught the serious and worried in my tone of voice.

"Why do you even care about what happens to me, Ikuto?" She asked, her eyes looking back up from the floor, this time her eyes shooting directly in mine. "Why do you worry about me so much? You always tease me. Now you're acting like you care." I could see the sadness in her eyes completely now.

I opened my mouth to speak but the words turned dry in my mouth. What was I supposed to say? That I wasn't acting and I was serious? No, she would think that I'm not the perverted person I am. I have to keep this character going. It's too embarrassing to let her know that I care about her. She might think that I'm in love with her.

In love. Was I? I..liked her but...Love?

I dismissed the thought immediately. What was I going to say?

"I just want to know if you are okay or not. I don't want you to accidentally fall into a ditch when you are walking home," I said, smirking a bit. I mentally slapped myself. I wish I wasn't such a pervert around her in the first place.

"Oh.." She mumbled, starring off into the ground again. I got kinda annoyed that she wasn't making much facial contact with me that much. I mean, the ground was that interesting?

"Again, why are you so sad? Could it be how you hate your characters and that, with them you can't accomplish anything?" I asked, again.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Since I was able to tell you _that thing_ two days ago, I'll tell whats bothering me to make me sad," She looked back into my indigo orbs. "Yes it is about how my characters are useless."

"Amu, I know that it's hard to make your dream come true if your characters get in the way," I said.

"Well yeah. But didn't you say that you had a feeling that your dream will come to you when it's ready?"

"That's just a feeling. My characters are useless too."

"But, it's not just about the _dream _thing. I'm also a loner," She said, sighing.

"What do you mean by loner?" I asked. If she says she's a loner because she was rejected by some guy, I'm gonna...

"My character, I don't have much friends like me. Well I have friends, but they can accomplish anything with there characters. I can't, so it makes me feel like a loner." She starred back at the ground.

She looked even more gloomy and sadder then before. My heart felt like it was going to smash. Every time I would look at her and found that expression, I would feel like crying myself. Whenever she was like this, my heart would be in pain that it couldn't take enough of it. And if Amu wasn't going to cheer up. My heart would explode.

I cared to much for her. But I couldn't show it.

I starred at her blankly. "Are you forgetting someone?" I said. "There is me."

She looked up at me, again. Tears circles her eyes as she began to spoke, "You used to be alone to?"

"Yeah. I never had any true friends. You were the first one that was similar to me. And now, I feel different when I hang out with you. Like a mask covering my face from everyone around me has just cracked. And I feel that when I'm around you, I can open a new character," I said, a smile appearing on my lips.

"I-Ikuto..," She mumbled. I pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you, Amu," I told her quietly. I suddenly realized I was showing off my care for her. But I didn't let go of her. I felt like I could show my caring character when she was around. This was new. I never really opened this character for everyone to see. This character was a different character. And it suddenly appeared in under a minute...

"No Ikuto, thank you," She wiped the rest of her tears and backed away, when a light seemed to flash towards us.

"Nagihiko! I told you to turn off the flash!"

Amu and I turned around, "Nagihiko? W-what are you doing man?" I asked. I spotted a silver camera in his hands. He quickly tossed it into Rima's hands who was standing beside him. That small action made her eyes pop open very wide.

"Rima took a picture of you guys having a moment," He explained. "Whats gotten into you Rima-chan." He said while shaking his head and crossing his arms. Rima looked exposed.

"I didn't do anything you cross-dresser!" She roared. And if you looked closely, you see invisible electricity bouncing from their eyes.

"Cross-dresser?" Amu asked, looking rather confused. I suddenly remembered that Amu didn't know that Nagihiko was really Nadeshiko. I decided to keep her away from that secret. An idea came to my mind.

I gave a wink at her when she faced me. She shot me a puzzled look as I walked towards the two rivals. I went behind Nagihiko and bumped him with my elbow and he lost his balance, crashing over top the blond-headed chibi.

Rima gave a little scream. Nagihiko was over top Rima who had the most priceless face ever. Their faces were just a few inches away and Rima looked like she was related to the tomato family.

I sat on his back to prevent them from moving and I took the camera that fell out of Rima's hands and threw it to Amu who caught it. She holded the tiny camera in her hands and took a picture of the whole scene.

A huge laugh escaped my mouth.

"What the hell is taking so long-" Utau froze in her spot giving us the most weirdest look that could break a scale of who could make the weirdest face of the year. Her hands were holding a tray and she stood there frozen, not even taking a footstep forward. I continued to laugh. "Good thing Kukai made a bowl of rice," She said slowly, walking out of the kitchen.

Amu gave a little laugh to, that soon became louder. I looked at her surprised. She caught me starring at her. "What is it?" She asked.

I smirked. "You laughed." She returned the smile.

* * *

**Sorry for errors, I'll kill them if you spot any. **


	6. Newcomers part 1

**Sorry for late update...  
**

**Chapter Six:**

**Newcomers Part 1  
**

**Ikuto's Pov **

The warm, summer, morning sunshine shot on my body right as I stepped outside, the raise in temperature moving quickly higher. I bit a piece of my chocolate and walked to the sidewalk, following the path until it lead me to the restaurant.

A small sigh managed to escaped my lips. I did expect my self to bring me to work but it was sure tiring. Having to cook and wash the dirty dishes... I would rather take a nap all day.

I laughed to myself. Memories flooded back to me of when Amu used to say that I represent a cat, a lot.

My laughing stopped right away and I was listening to my feet collide gently on the piece of concrete. I glanced at the sky, watching the clouds move in different patterns. I imagined myself at peace and nobody was there to drag my away from my own comfort.

I found the clouds quite interesting when I would have some spare time to do... well nothing in particular. When ever I got tired or bored out of my current activity, I would always watch the white puffy clouds on my roof top.

Remembering that I was still on the sidewalk, I dismissed myself out of my trance, looking back at the environment in front of me. I found myself standing in front of a mailbox on the edge of the side walk. Well that would've been awkward for the public to see for me to smash into something like that.

I looked around, there wasn't anyone on the road besides me. I shrugged and tucked my hands inside of my pockets, continuing to walk to the crappy place you call, a-place-where-you-cant-rest of a restaurant.

My non-interest in going to work had escaped out of my mind as someone's silent music coming out of there, probably MP3 player, had entered my ears, making my interest going past the limit. Who's was that?

I looked in front and saw a something pink. A human. I recognized that pink piece of hair right away.

"Amu," I said quietly, grinning like a fool. I silently walked up to her, trying my best to not produce a sound. Gladly she didn't hear me.

I placed my hands on her shoulders with a small slap, "Boo," I whispered in her ear.

"Ah!" She yelped, her body collapsed and fell on the concrete. Earphones flew out of her ears as she fell down. They connected to some kind of music device.

Her body was trembling and I couldn't help but release a laugh, "Cute. You're so jumpy." I teased, covering my face with my hand as I continued to chuckle.

She scowled, "Shut up," She said, her Cool and Spicy character seeping in her. I uncovered my mouth and frowned as I watched her stand up, putting the headphones back in her ears.

"Amu, don't tell me you're using that character of yours still," I told her as we walked side by side. "You said it was useless, so why not change it..." Realizing how quiet she was, I turned my head to face her, checking whether she was listening to me or not.

She was holding her MP3 player in her hand, the music in a lower volume this time that I couldn't hear it clearly, "Amu? Are you listening to me?" I asked. She didn't answer. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Did you say anything Ikuto...?"

"No," I replied, chuckling silently.

"Whats so funny-"

"Nothing."

Amu gave me a small slap in the arm, "We're going to work...right..?" She asked, making a suspicious face.

"Of course. Why? Did you wanted to go somewhere else?" I asked, a smirk developing on my face. Her faced turned crimson red.

"No idiot," Her Cool and Spicy tone came again, "Even after what happened a week ago..You still act the same do you?"

"Well you still use your useless to," I said, cracking up a smirk.

Her eyes widened, "Okay, maybe I do still.."

I laughed, "Haha I got you, strawberry."

"Strawberry? Were did you get that name from?" She asked, her face showing zero interest in my new nickname.

"Isn't it cool? You represent them a lot," I stated, "With you're pink hair.. And sent." I added, my smirk widening. My head moved to her hair and I started to sniff her.

"What are you doing!" She asked, while moving away from me.

"What? I haven't seen you in a long time, I need to absorb your sent," I explained, continuing to sniff.

"You cosplay cat weirdo!" She said, moving away until she accidentally stepped on someones property.

"Cosplay? Whats up with that nickname?" I asked. I didn't understand what she meant by that. I never dressed up as a cat ever in my life. I found it awfully weird.

"Well you act like a cat. The way you seem to doze off during work and stuff. When you do that, you even look like a cat!"

I gave her a weird face, "I look like a cat when I doze off?" I questioned out loud. But then a smirk appeared on my lips again. "Awweh, so you think I look cute, Amu-koi?" I said while leaning into her.

"Wha-? I d-didn't say-.." She paused, because she looked like she ran out of words, "Ugh! Forget it you stupid cat!" She screeched.

I sighed, "Sorry Amu."

"Sorry? Your apologizing? Whats up with your character-" She was cut off by me literally slapping myself in the face. I realized that this was really unusual for me to do, but I shrugged the thought off.

"Don't you remember at all what I said last Monday? About whenever I'm by you I act-" I paused and continued, "Never mind. Anyways we're here."

"Hi Amu-chi and Ikuto!" Yaya's familiar voice called. We both looked straight ahead and found everyone already there, setting tables and other people putting together a stage outside. I wasn't interested with the tables or anything but the stage caught my eye.

"Hi mina!" Amu greeted. "But why are you guys outside?"

"Everyone wants to have our costumers eat outside since it's not that hot out," Rima explained.

"We also have an air conditioning out here in case it gets hot," Nagihiko added, preparing the bubble tea stand. There was a sign drawn by, I think, Rima and Nagihiko. It showed the price of the drink including a picture. Two sticks holded it up that were connected to a wooden box. It was a close replica to a lemonade stand.

"So, how was your almost kiss yesterday?" I asked Nagihiko, smirking. Amu giggled silently. They both froze.

Nagihiko laughed nervously while rubbing his neck, "That was kinda funny wasn't it Rima-chan?" He asked her, trying his best to lighten her up from her upcoming glare. But her glare appeared anyway and shot directly at his face.

"You shouldn't have fell on me Fujisaki," She exclaimed. Her voice more soft and her glare gone.

"Wha-" Nagihiko said but couldn't finish the rest as he stood there frozen, one of his hands in the air that was facing Rima, "I didn't do any-"

"Hmph. Well then make sure you don't lose your balance again," She said, crossing her arms. "And it doesn't help with comedy either."

"I wasn't trying to be funny..."

Amu laughed, "So Rima decides to not flame up in front of Nagihiko again eh?"

"Huh-"

Amu cut her off, "So your trying to look good in front of him, right?" She said, her own smirk appearing.

"What!" She shouted, her fist clenched and invisible flames shooted out from her eyes. Amu laughed so much that I saw that she was close to tears. I laughed also, smiling.

I saw Utau come up to me and Amu, a microphone in her hand, "What took you so long Ikuto? You slept in! Mama was calling for you to wake up. Now you decided to wake up now then before." She said, placing her hand on her hip.

I smirked slightly, "I can't help it Utau. My cat-like-"

"See!" Amu's voice suddenly joined in our conversation."Cosplay."

I shook my head, "Whatever. Maybe I am."

"What?" Utau asked, but shook her head immediately after. "Anyways, You see that stage over there?" We both nodded in response. "Well you know how we have karaoke night sometimes? Well Yukari told us that we could perform today outside," She told us in a soft voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. But we need a piano player..." I cut her off.

"Amu know how to play piano," I said, smirking again.

I could see Amu's face flush crimson again, "What? B-but I don't wanna-"

"You are playing whether you like it or not," I told her, shaking my head to prevent her from convincing me to change my mind.

"But-"

"No buts Amu," said Utau. "Please? We really need a piano player for the song we are going to perform."

"Bu-"

"What about the 'buts' again?" Utau said, her arms crossing over her chest.

Amu sighed, "Fine," But Amu looked more lit up right away, "But what about the food? Who is going to coo-" Utau cut her off again.

"Me and Kukai's friends are going to help," She exclaimed.

"Wha-"

"Do the rest of the gang, Amu and I know them?" I asked also cutting Amu off. A raise in interest flew into the atmosphere. Not that I really was interested in having a few of Utau's friends help us, only because Sanjo had always said we were short in employees and she always to blabber about these two certain people to me and Amu. What if _they _were the new ones?

"No. Not yet. They are really good friends of me and Kukai. They cook really well too, but the male is a little better at serving food..." Utau said.

"Uhh, everyone is probably good at serving and taking orders," Amu said, a confused look plastered on her face.

"Well yeah but he's not that good at cooking though. But Yuki is there so there isn't really nothing to worry about."

"Yuki?" Questioned Amu. So there was a girl and a boy.

"Oh look! There they come." She pointed the to the two people who were walking this way, heading towards us. "Hey Yuki, Jake."

"Hi Utau," A girl with red hair and gray eyes greeted her.

"Hi," The boy said. He had black, messy hair and bark indigo eyes.

"Amu, Ikuto, this is Yuki and Jake. Yuki, Jake, Amu and Ikuto."

We all shook hands and told each other a little about ourself before we had to practice our song for the performance. I already knew thew what to play and I watched Amu grumpily mutter something under her breath as Utau handed her a sheet of music notes for what she had to play. I chuckled a bit, and not very long, I received a glare from her.

"So you have an American name?" I asked the indigo-eyed boy. He looked back at me.

"Yeah. My parents know how to speak English so they gave me an American name," He explained.

"Oh."

"Hey." A new voice joined in our conversation. I saw Kukai give Jake a gentle punch on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

Jake faced him, "Oh hey, Kukai."

We were all talking and Nagihiko and Kairi had joined in also, exchanging information about each other to Jake, who also gave out a little information about himself.

**Amu's Pov. **

The sound of Yaya yelling was heard and it interrupted me during my mini practice on the piano. I looked across the stage and saw that Yaya had tackled Yuki into a big bear hug.

"Yaya hasn't seen you in so long!" Yaya exclaimed. "I can't believe it's you, Yuki-tan!"

Yuki laughed nervously, "I know. It's been like two years Yaya." She curved her lip so that it was in an awkward position. Her face looked like it was pleading for help. Me and Utau gave a little laugh as we stood up and marched over to them.

"You know Yaya?" I asked Yuki. She gave a little nod as Yaya finally let go of her.

"Yeah, we've known each other since kindergarden," She explained. "I actually go to Seiyo High. I'm in the other..other class if you know what I mean." We both nodded, understanding that there were more than two classes in High school.

"Hey, I'm Rima. Nice to meet you," Rima greeted in her emotionless tone, coming out from inside the restaurant.

Yuki stretched out her hand, offering a hand shake, "It's nice to meet you to. I'm Yuki Izayoi." The blond-haired girl accepted her offer and shook her hand.

"So are you ready to continue practicing Amu?" Utau asked me. I groaned and pulled myself to the piano, slamming my fingers on the keys.

I heard the three other girls giggle slightly, only to make me feel more stressed out.

"Well I better replace you - for the day - as cook Amu," said Yuki. "Restaurant doesn't open until eight right?" She asked, facing Utau.

"Yep, you have an hour left. You should get cooking Rima, Yuki. Get Nagihiko and Jake to," Utau ordered.

"Okay," Yuki and Rima said in unison. They walked down the stage, following the purple-headed and raven-haired boys into the restaurant, into the kitchen.

As I was playing I accidentally smashed my small finger into the wrong key, producing a sour sound.

"Amu! You hit the wrong note!" Utau barked, crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes and restarted the song. I can't wait until we perform..(notice sarcasm)

[~]

She still can't fine her dream. Pianist, cook? Those weren't what she wants to be.

But this feeling, is she more happier?

She might be a little bit dense but, another small crack was visible on her mask.


	7. Newcomers part 2

** Okay. I am really sorry guys for not updating in like three an a half months. But I am really really sorry! I was really busy! School is ALWAYS in the way and somehow, I couldn't update this story becuase of stupid errors. And when I finally could update, stacks of homework suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Ironic.**

** But I am really sorry! I will try to update frequently, but I can never promise. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Newcomers Part 2**

**Amu's Pov. **

The sound of customers chatter filled the restaurant as Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto and I were trying to cook or bake all the orders.

The memory of playing the piano yesterday really annoyed me. But I was glad that that was yesterday and today was a new day full of new experiences. But I disliked today's experience. Especially how there are over twenty customers! In some restaurants, that wouldn't be many, but in ours, it felt like your life was about to end because a black hole was going to sweep your feet off earth.

One thought kept flooding back into my mind. We needed new employees. Now.

"Rima can you give this to Utau or Kukai!" I questioned, putting bowls of Ramen into a cart for either Utau or Kukai to push around.

"Sure Amu," She said, but quite loud to be heard above the noise in the kitchen that the stove and tea kettle were producing. I walked over to the kettle, pouring the boiling tea inside into a teacup.

I placed the tea into the cart and Rima then pushed it away, sliding it to Utau - who just came in - as the idol gracefully pushed it out of the kitchen.

Ikuto then passed me some sushi, putting the tray in my open hands. He sent me a smirk. I just stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled, going back to cooking.

I sighed, the feeling of despair seeping into my skin. We were on a record of trying to cook all the orders for billions of people, but I still had the feeling of despair sinking into me. But Yukari had promised us that there will be new employees. Four to be in fact.

I was sure that two of them was the two people who helped us yesterday. Yuki and Jake. But who were the other two?

The clock suddenly made a ringing sound go throughout the building. I glanced at the silver clock on the wall. It was nine o'clock at night. I watched as the rest of the costumers walk out of the door. I sighed in relief, wiping sweat off my forehead. Sweat? I must of been working the daylight out of me.

I suddenly felt hands grasped my shoulders. "Tired strawberry?"

I jumped in surprise, turning my head around to see a blueberry head Ikuto. I pushed him away walking towards the stove. "Yes_,_ idiotic blueberry."

I took off my apron, but in the process Ikuto said something disturbing.

"Aww, you're stripping in front of me?" He asked playfully.

My apron whacked him in the head by force. "No you stupid cat!" I shouted. I sometimes disliked his character. It got on my nerves.

I rubbed my temples slowly, trying my best to ignore the pain I got when I always thought about my useless characters. But it wasn't my fault that I kept thinking about it. It was a major problem in my life. My useless characters. Even if I had friends who still cared about me. I still seemed to hate my stupid characters. I was on a one-track mind.

But the pain that I had when that thought rushed in my mind. It was also a problem. My head ached. And I wasn't sure if it was becuase of the thinking.

I sat down on a chair, resting my head on the back as I slipped to the edge of the seat. I sighed, "Today was so tiring." I tried to change the subject, forgetting about my character problem.

Everyone else came in to, Rima and Nagihiko obviously avoiding each other. It was quite funny though, how they still gave the whole incident, or how I like to call it: when-Nagi-fell-on-Rima-by-Ikuto incident, a big of a deal.

Rima, Yaya and Kukai sat on chairs, plopping down. Ikuto sat down also, sitting right beside me. I bet he just wanted to harass me..

"I just wish Sanjo would hire more employees ya' know," Kukai said, destroying the silence.

"I agree with you," Utau whispered. Her voice tired out from making orders. She didn't understand how Kukai kept up his energy.

Suddenly, I felt my body jump. A loud, piercing cry of a horn was heard throughout the building. I slapped my arms over my ears.

"EVERYBODY, OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Someone exclaimed. It sounded like Yukari.

Everyone dashed out of the kitchen, standing in a straight line, like an army of solders ready for there mission. But we didn't put our hand by out foreheads. I glanced at Yukari, I couldn't help but think of ourselves in child labour. This was a good way to treat us employees that's for sure.

The redhead adult put down her horn and blow horn. "Well now that your outside, I have something to tell you guys," She said. Interest filled the room. "I'm hiring new employees."

"Really?" Yaya chirped. She looked glad.

"Yes. You guys had been working hard and you look tired out from doing everything by yourselves," Yukari said. "So I thought you could use eight more hands."

"Only eight?" Rima asked. "A dozen sounds a little better."

"Eight is just fine Rima," She disagreed. "You'll see when you work with them."

Utau, crossed her arms for no apparent reason, "I guess it will be alright."

"Okay Utau! Well there coming here in a few minutes."

As if on cue, four people walked in the door. I examined them. There was a girl and a boy. I recognized them quickly. Yuki and Jake. Then there was other two people. A girl and a boy also. They both had blond hair. The boy was a good few centimeters shorter than the girl. Wait... Tadase? Lulu?

"These people are the new employees," Yukari started, "Lulu, Tadase, Yuki and Jake."

"Konichiwa," They all said in unison. Yuki gave a small little wave.

But somehow I couldn't keep my eyes off Tadase. He.. he was one of the new employees? The person that I had a cruch on since elementary?

Tadase gave me a small smile, which caused my face to burn.

I saw Ikuto's face become angry. His facial expression didn't look pleased.

Then it struck me. I was going to soon need to buy a million ice-packs for my head becuase many topics flowed into my mind. I was on non-stop thinking.


	8. To Much for me to Handle!

**! Sorry fir the late update again! I was studying for finals this whole time that I totally forgot about this story... *bonks head on table***

**I'm a horrible Author.. sorry to keep you waiting for two months! I'm a total freak when it comes to finals..  
**

**Chapter Eight:**

**To Much for me to Handle! **

**Amu's Pov.**

Rubbing my temples I planted my butt on the seat as I placed my tray of food on one of its most common home. The table. I stuffed some food in my mouth, ignoring the conversation that my friends were blabbering about anyway.

"Amu?"

Again, I ignored them.

"Amu-chan?"

"Amu-chi?"

"Amu?"

"Hinamori-san?"

"Hinamori?"

"Amu..?"

I nearly dunked my head in my soup, but face-palmed before I did. "What?" I asked.

"Are you fine?" Rima asked, giving me that same emotionless look. But I knew that deep down she was worried. Everyone else gave me a worried stare.

I shared a fake smile, trying to get myself together. "Yes. I'm fine. I was just thinking again." I replied.

A sigh flew out of Utau's mouth. "Really Amu? 'Thinking'?" She took the empty seat beside me. "You always use that excuse. And now I can't help but think it's not an excuse anymore. You keep saying: "Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking". But now I can't help but feel worried for you. You keep thinking your emotions will take over you."

"Utau's right Hinamori," Kukai exclaimed. I stared at him. "You could get sick."

I rolled my eyes, my elbows resting on the table. "No Kukai. I won't get sick."

"Then stop thinking," Yaya said. She was worried too? Well she was my friend.

"I'm with them Amu," Ikuto declared. I twitched and looked beside me. The famous cat was beside me? He continued. "I mean, remember what happened in the kitchen?"

Everyone else gasped, which caused me to gasp. I glared at Ikuto, "And you had to say it like 'that'?"

"Guys, I didn't even touch her," Ikuto said, smirking a bit.

"Yeah you did," I stated. "When you flung my hands out of the sink.."

"Okay! Maybe I did."

They gasped again. "The sink?" They whispered.

"I don't see how 'The sink' sounds perverted in anyway," Ikuto pointed out.

"He's right about 'the sink'," Amu rolled her eyes, "about not being perverted. He is the pervert master after all." They just shrugged.

"Anyways Amu," He said. "Remember when you were starring into space and left the water running? So I'm teaming up with the others."

Again I sighed and rested my hand on my cheek bone. They started talking as I put the liquid, and vegetable substance in my mouth, chewing it and swallowing it. Was thinking a lot really a crime? I mean I wasn't thinking that much. I was fine right? I just sighed again. Maybe I should take their advice, but it's nearly impossible to shoo the thoughts away. Because thinking about my useless characters, how nice 'the perverted' Ikuto was to me (because when did Ikuto show so much feelings?), and my old elementary crush, Tadase was like getting a vaccine shot. And you couldn't get away the painful feeling once it has poked through your skin.

Just like how I couldn't get away the thought once it's been in my mind.

"Did you hear! Tadase Hotori-san is transferring to our school tomorrow!"

I flinched. What?

"Yes I heard to! Also I think Lulu-san is transferring too!" A girl said.

"Eh? !" Some other girls chanted.

"They are like really the most popular people in Hakamada High!"

"But the prince is the best!"

Everyone on our table glued their eyes on the group of chatting girls.

Tadase.. is coming **HERE**?

**Ikuto's Pov.**

It was like I was an actual cat that I almost fell asleep in class. I sat up, crossing my arms as I fixed my black, zipper decorated sweater as it was exposing some of my shirt underneath. Glancing at the clock I closed my eyes as I saw it only read 8:30 am. It was still registration? Really? It still felt like I was in the cafeteria eating lunch. But that was yesterday.

Shutting my eyes closed again, the teacher suddenly yelled like a dog. Cats never had an interest in dogs.

I rubbed my eyes and started to snooze again, not giving a care to attendance. But Amu's head had then smacked my head seconds later.

"Owwie," I whined, childishly. A smirk reached my lips as my head landed on Amu's shoulder. She shrugged me off.

"Class, quiet down. Arigato mina!" Sensei called out. She was a nice homeroom teacher and she also teaches us Science. It was way better then getting Ohayashi-sensei as a homeroom teacher. It was hard to not show sympathy to the students who had him for their homeroom. I could even imagine their faces covered in frightful tears.

"Now," Hyata-sensei started. "We have two new students in our class room."

The class opened their mouths but the teacher cut them off.

"Yes, I know we keep getting students or students moved to our class but it's because of our low number." She moved in front of her desk. "Every other homeroom has about twenty-nine students as we only have twenty three."

Everyone slumped into their chairs crossing their arms as they gave a blank face, making the teacher sweat-drop.

I saw Amu's eyes widened and she looked totally freaked out. Like as if her face was starting to sink into her bones. Her face was a nice shade of whitish peach, making her resemble a ghost.

Sensei opened the door. "Come in and introduce yourselves!"

Two people walked in and I wasn't surprised. My lips curved into a smirk as I sat up straight, my arms crossed on my desk.

A boy with golden blonde hair walked into the classroom making the girls swarm and giggle. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Amu, she was blushing.

"Konichiwa, mina-san. I'm Tadase Hotori," He introduced, smiling. He flashed me a smile and I returned it. We were childhood friends, and were rather close. The last time I probably seen him was two years ago. He sure did grow up fast.

I reminded myself to remind him about the time he ate ice-cream on my lap.

A girl had walked in, the ends of her hair curling outwards and had a purple hair clip holding her bangs. Her hair was a nice blonde color like Tadase's, probably lighter, and she had blue eyes.

"I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, nice to meet you," She said simply, her arms crossed. Her voice contained a small accent.

The teacher smiled. "Well, Tadase-kun and Lulu-chan, you two can sit over there, okay?" The two blonds nodded and took the two front seats that the teacher was referring to.

**Amu's Pov. **

The sun-rays glued onto my skin as I walked home. I was more glad then ever to be walking home today. We didn't have to go to work today, which was good news for me because I didn't think I would of been able to work due to my headache.

Bad news for me was that my long-time crush was here. Here at our school. My character problem was already giving me pain, and now this?

My mother always told me to never think to much, as it would give me headaches and could give me pain emotionally yet physically.

"Amu?"

I turned around, the sun now glued onto my hair. I watched as trusses of dark blue hair walk towards me and give me it's signature smirk.

"Do you mind if I walk home with you, today?"

"Sure."

I noticed how odd I was acting today, I never really gave him a simple 'sure' when ever he asked me that question. Usually I would've gave him a cold stare and walk away, letting him follow me anyway. I would always act to cold towards him.

But why, why was I acting nicer?

Well, he was my friend and all, but.. was there a reason to why I was even acting even nicer then before?

Then my mind had forcefully made me look back to the times in elementary and junior high. Memories of Tadase and me were swirling through my head like a tornado. Now that I think of it, I've been so nice to the one I liked. The one I came to love.

Wait a minute.. but what does that have to do with Ikuto?

So.. I liked him?

Instantly I froze.

"Amu?" His voice called out to me, it was soothing and a beautiful sound.

And before I new it my head was starting to get dizzy and the only thing that my ears could take in was:

"**Amu**!"


	9. What Hurts The Most

**... Errrr... it's been. Almost a month. **

***smacks face* I cant believe I didn't update for almost a month. Actually, I think I haven't updated for over a month.. yeah.. over a month. **

**Well, Anyways. I'm back now.. whoohooo... you must hate me now, don't you. **

**Okay, chapter nine up! Hope you enjoy. (I think I'll go back to updating once a month -.-, Yes yes, I am horrible. But I have some other things I do outside of fanfiction D:)  
**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit not me, and will never ever ever be.  
**

**Chapter Nine: **

**What Hurts The Most  
**

She noticed, noticed that her life meant nothing. Thought that if she couldn't handle it, then what was the point in living? If pain was going to surround her soul everywhere she went, then suicide might be the only choice - as she thought.

That was when the contents of her mask sewed up completely, sealing her mask.

She couldn't do anything about it. Her mask wasn't broken. And might never be.

[~]**  
**

**Amu's Pov.**

Water in my eyes sprinkled all over my palms. The darkness of this area was eating me, eating my consciousness. I felt like the little bit of my life was gonna drain completely out of me, until my body was crystal clear of no life.

My hands, they started to tremble.

I shut my eyes closed, I couldn't bare opening them again, never. The world outside was to much to handle. Just to much.

I buried my face into my knees, and just sat there, wherever I was. But not like I gave a care to the world.

_"Amu, Amu look what you did to me.."_

Who was that?

_"Amu.. look at me. Look what you did to me, AMU!" _

I looked up confused yet furious at the same time. Couldn't I get my peace?

But what I saw, surprised me and I felt electric shocks through my body.

There was a girl, in front of me dressed in a school uniform, similar to mine. I didn't understand why, but it was strange. She was fairly slim, almost deadly skinny, and she was sitting in the same position as me, her eyes looking into my eyes. From the distance between us, her eyes looked brownish gold. As for her hair.. It was black, pitch black.

Her hair was a mess, and it stuck to the sides. She had small dark circles under her eyes also, and she looked.. essentially dead. As if she was just a doll. She looked so scared and worried.

I did something unexpected, and walked up to the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, about to place my hand on her shoulder. But my hand pressed against a barrier, and I wasn't able to touch her shoulder. My jaw instantly dropped as the girl was in the same position as me, hand on the barrier on the same spot where my hand was. And from up close, I noticed her eyes was a lifeless golden, and her hair was pink... but dark pink since it was dark in the room.

My eyes quivered and I realized it was a mirror in between us, and that she looked exactly identical to me.

What... what was going on? !

The girl opened her mouth, _"Are you okay.. Amu. Are you okay? !" _

**Ikuto's Pov. **

I sat there, my eyes becoming droopy after a while but I kept them open_. _I wanted to make sure that if she woke up, I would be there, by her side, every moment, the whole time.

But I wasn't sure if she was actually gonna wake up anytime soon. It was over three hours since her parents brought her to the hospital.

Stupid comas.

I sighed, and leaned back in my chair, watching Amu's parents and her little sister by the counter talking to the nurse.

"Okay. Ami, we have to go now."

"But... I wanna stay with one-chan!"

"We want to stay to, Ami. But remember we scheduled a doctors appointment for you? We need to go there now." Amu's mother sighed. She looked like she wanted to stay and wait till her eldest daughter woke up instead of going to the doctors appointment, and the same looked like it applied for her father also. Well, Ami was just as important to them.

"Why did doctor-san have to make an appointment today!" Ami pouted, and crossed her arms.

"It was who made an appointment, Ami. We could schedule it to another day, but doctor-san says we only have time to visit him today."

The nine year old girl made a dramatic gasp. "That's not fair!"

"Come on Ami, we don't want to be late," Her father said. Inside he was probably wailing, thinking something such as, "My poor little sparrow fainted! Nooo!".

Amu's mother glanced at me. "Now Ikuto-kun, you don't have to stay here."

"I know, but I really want to stay here and see if your daughter will wake up soon," I explain. "If that's okay with you."

She smiled, and winked at me. "Of course you can stay." Then her voice became more stern. "Give us a call when she wakes up okay?"

I nodded and watched as they left.

Amu's dad's voice rang out loudly as they were outside. "Amu-chan has a boyfriend already? !"

Walking towards Amu's room, I asked the nurse who stood by the door if it was okay to check up on her. She nodded and my hands rested on the door nob, twisting it. I walked inside, jabbing my hands into my pockets.

I walked over to the beautiful pinkette and sat down in a chair beside her hospital bed. She was wrapped in white covers and her face wasn't calm, nor peaceful. Her eyelids also vibrated, signaling she was having a dream.

But without a peaceful expression on her face, it gave away that she was definitely having a bad dream.

Her pink bangs lay over top her eyelids, and my hands carefully moved them to the side. I noticed how pale her skin had become.

"Amu..." I muttered quietly as I closed my eyes. From what the doctor had told me, he said that she had fallen into a coma but didn't say anything after that. The doctors were currently testing some things, saying that they'll tell me what was the cause of Amu's unexpected coma.

Voices from outside soaked into the walls of the room, as one of my eyelids opened. I heard the nurse outside speaking along with other feminine voices. Footsteps came towards the door. I sat up straight and saw three girls walk in.

Utau, Mashiro-san, and Yuiki-san.

"Ikuto," Those words flew out of Utau's mouth. "Hows Amu?"

I nudged my head towards the bed. The three of them looked onto the hospital bed, seeing the 'life-threatening' scene of Amu laying in the bed unconscious with her eyes closed.

Utau sighed and sat down in the opened chair beside me. "Amu," She started, "you need to be more careful.." She told the unconscious girl.

Mashiro-san took the seat beside Utau as Yaya took the stool by the door.

The short blonde that Nagihiko had came to love had that plain expression on her face, some expression showing sadness. I never really new that much about her, but from what I heard from Amu she was almost kidnapped in elementary and that her parents fought about who's responsibility it was.

Amu was Mashiro's best friend, wasn't she. And seeing her in this state, must be hard.

I looked back at Amu-chan. I felt the same way apparently.

Loosing another important in your life. It was a horrible experience.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and heard three more people walk into the room. Here come's my guy friends, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi.

They asked what happened and I told them answers. We stayed there for a while and left when night unfolded.

Walking out of the door of the room, I took one more glance at Amu. Her face, had softened.

Amu, If you knew how much I loved you..


	10. Fairly Blue

**Chapter Ten: **

**Fairly Blue  
**

**Ikuto's Pov.**

"I got it," Kairi stated standing up. "From the last few days, Hinamori-san said she has been thinking to munch, leading to headaches, leading to coma."

Rima stood there quietly. "I don't think headaches lead to coma.."

"I don't know why we're even trying to figure out what caused her to fall in coma," Kukai's voice jumped out. "I mean, shouldn't we wait until the doctors tells us whats wrong?"

"It's been a day already Kukai," Yaya said. "It's been to long! Why would they take this long to get the results! ?"

"I'm guessing they already know what caused it, they're just not telling us," Nagihiko exclaimed, moving his long hair back behind his shoulder.

"Even so.. I don't think one day is that long of a wait," I muttered.

The short blonde flashed me a look, and said, "Your lying."

"Yeah Ikuto, your like in love with Amu. You have to be the most impatient to get the results from the doctor out of all of us," Utau pointed out, standing up as she crossed her arms.

"From the girl who used to be in love with her own brother..." Kukai said, with a small smirk. The singer gave her boyfriend a small glare.

I stood up and stuffed my hands inside my pocket. "We should go to the hospital now," I said, my gaze focusing on the window.

The feeling of everyone's stares blanketed on me. "Yeah.." They all said quietly.

Again, it was a typical summer day. The hotness was still here and trying to boil us into ashes, again. But I really didn't mind, I wasn't really focusing at the heat right now.

Right now, my feelings were starting to invade me. I didn't understand but the feeling of worrying for Amu's health kept on poking into me no matter how munch I wanted to push it away. But I regretted it. How can I say I wanted to push away my concern for Amu? I just didn't understand why it kept on creeping up on the edges of my thoughts more than it should.

Of course we were friends, so it would be most obvious that I would worry for her. But again, it was more than it should.

Maybe the reasoning was because of the hunch of me liking Amu more.

But it was almost impossible to make those feelings vanish. The feeling of my heart racing up when I was near her, how I always seemed to tease her, how she seems to make me most happiest. I had a hundred reasons stored up inside me for why I loved Amu.

I've fallen for her.

"Ikuto, where here now."

I glanced beside me and saw me sister. "Lets go inside," She spoke. I nodded.

It was rather quiet inside the hospital, and not many people was here. Quietness fell over us as checked our selves in and walked to Amu's room. I noticed a few people point out at Utau, asking if she was the idol. Well, she was a popular singer. So it's normal to get a few people notice her.

Walking inside Amu's room, I saw she was in the same position as before. I mentally sighed at the fact that the pinkette was still in coma. Well, it was a coma after all.

The scene looked as if it was the ending of the Ice Age, and Amu was removed from a piece of large ice and snow, frozen still. But before anyone could ask, Kairi was the one who gave me information about the Ice Age.

"Hey guys?"

Everyone looked at the blonde idol.

"I also invite Tadase, Lulu," Utau explain. "There going to be coming here any minute. I also contacted Yuki and Jake, but they cant come today."

Tadase, huh? Well he is Amu's friend, and crush. Most likely he would take his time to visit Amu. My eyes darted towards the pink-haired girl again. Feelings of jealousy started to pack into my heart. Tadase was my friend, my childhood friend... but why did I have the urge to punch him in the face? We were like brothers, I loved him in a brotherly way.

But the kiddy king liked Amu, didn't he? And I liked Amu. I looked up at the ceiling. For some reason I am just noticing that I was stuck in a love triangle.

"Excuse me?"

All of us looked at the door. A person in shrubs was standing at the door way, hands in there pockets. It was a doctor. I felt a rush of relief enter the hospital room.

"Your Amu Hinamori-san's friends, am I correct? Well, I know you guys were waiting patiently for the reasoning of Hinamori-san's sudden state in coma," He started. "I have talked to her parents early this morning to ask some questions on her behavior before she fell into coma."

I mentally sighed again. The words kept on echoing. Coma, coma, coma. Just get to the point already.

"Well, according to Hinamori-san's parents answers to my questions, Hinamori-san had lack of rest and sleep, and usually had lost her appetite, had a very difficult time concentrating, lack of energy that she was in a fatigue state, and had lost interests in activities that she once enjoyed, and lastly, from our records on her from the last month, she had weighed more than she is now. But being her parents, they couldn't answer all of the questions." He said, talking rather to quickly to be displeasure, and moved closer into the room. "I wanna ask you the rest of them."

The room fell silent for a couple of seconds until he spoke again. He asked, "Did Hinamori-san happened to have been feeling worthlessness, self-hate or/and guilt perhaps?"

Everyone gave each other glances.

"We don't know actually," Rima spoke. "From my point of view, she did look like she felt worthless or maybe hating herself. But as her friends, we don't really know." Everyone agreed.

The doctor leaned against the wall. "Okay.. . one more question. Do you have a clue if she had thoughts on death or suicide?"

I felt as if a hard rock had pierced my heart. Suicide?

"No..," Utau muttered. "We don't know either."

"I see," The doctor said, fixing his glasses. "Well, she had most of the symptoms.."

"Symptoms of what?" I asked, my patience had flown away for a long while already.

"Symptoms of depression," He stated, his voice stern. "Amu might have depression sickness. But depression itself cannot lead into coma. Her depression must of built up over the years and caused her to go ill. Her medical condition is the reason why she is in coma."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short... :(**

**I just couldn't think of what else to type in the chapter other than the doctor relieving what caused Amu to fall ill. Anyway, I don't know if depression can lead to a coma. But I knew someone who fell into a coma because they were ill. They were ill because of depression.. but I don't know. **

**Sounds fake, doesn't it? **

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter. **


	11. I'm Here For You

**Hey everyone. This is my second update this month. Glad I could accomplish my goal :D .Thanks for everyone who is reading/favorited this/story alerted/reviewed. You guys are awesome! Glad you like this story.  
I was going to update this chapter sooner, but right in the middle of typing this up.. my laptop... died. The batteries were charged and everything but it didn't work after. Anyways, I got it fixed and everything's fine!  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: **

**I'm Here For You  
**

**Ikuto's Pov. **

"Hey Ikuto! We need some oily pork ramen for order number twelve!"

I turned off the water tap, and waved at Kukai. "Got it!"

It was so noisy. Another typical day at the restaurant. Sanjo-san was nearly pressuring us by keeping the restaurant open for hours on end. We were making loads of money, fast. Everyone seemed to enjoy the food. It was a big hit. We were even in the section of Japans most famous restaurants..

I gave the bowl of ramen to Utau who served it to the customer. Sighing I wiped sweat off my forehead. Good thing fall was approaching in a week. Summer didn't seem to have the energy to swing by quickly like it did before. Things went by slower these days.

Well before I meet that ichigo cutie the world spun quicker.

"We need a bowl of rice!"

"Okay."

**Amu's Pov. **

"Amu."

A sigh flew out of my mouth and I glared at whoever said that. Being stuck in a place that was pitch black with no exit wasn't a good place to hear your name being called out randomly. It was just freaky, scary, and annoying.

"Who said that?"

"Me."

I screamed when I saw that a boys face was right beside me. Seriously, why doesn't someone turn on the damn lights so make things less scary?

"Yo," He said, putting a peace sign to his forehead. His expression was plain and emotionless. Trying to read the persons face was even more difficult. And with the lack of light, I couldn't even recognize the person.

"Who are you? What are you doing here."

He had a slight confusion tingle in his expression but it faded away quickly and he smirked. "You really want to know?" He questioned, leaning his face closer to mine. His eyes, were a dark blue. They gave of familiarity. His voice was familiar to. But I couldn't remember who he was. Everything.. was blurry..

"Yes," I muttered. My face started to become more hot. Maybe the darkness wasn't so bad..

"Then give me your ear," Blue eyes stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Wh-why?" I scrunched up my face as he put my face in his hands. All I did was pray for my blush to magically become invisible. He.. he was so close! And I had no clue who he was!

"Well, you want to know right?"

My lips pursed together and I bit my bottom lip afterward. "Yes.."

He moved towards my left ear and I closed my eyes, my face probably having the ability to play a matching game with a tomato or strawberry. But what he did to me was unexpected, and I jumped away, my face turning even more red. The possibility of my blush darkening becoming possible.

"What the hell? You weirdo!" I started to hit his head with my hand, I saw him smirk.

"Ow, I'm dead." His head fell down onto my lap. _Huh? ! ? _

I looked down at him. "You're.. you're heavy.."

He stayed silent.

About a minute passed by, soon turning into five minutes. What was this dude's problem? I put my hands on his heads. He might be a stranger, but.. for some reason it felt okay to touch him. After all he was making my legs hurt.

His hair was so soft.. like a big cat.

Once my hands touched around his ear, his blue eyes blinked open and I instantly moved my hands away.

"Don't touch me in pervy places," He said.

"..What?"

"My ear," he pointed to the said body part, "is a weak spot. Like you." A smirk developed on his lips.

"..." I let go of his head, and swooshed my knees away, letting his head drop.

His body shot up. "What the heck? ! Ow.."

I looked away. Who was this guy?

"You know Amu. You've been thinking a lot, haven't you?" He sat up, rubbing his head. Probably a bruise was gonna be left there.

"That's none of your business," I muttered, brushing some of my bangs behind my ear. A few tints of pink was still on my cheeks.

"You've been stressed out.. and depressed.. I can tell," He exclaimed. My pupils became smaller as my eyes widened.

"Eh? What do you know.."

".. you know Amu." He walked passed me, his hands in his pockets. "Whenever your not feeling okay. You can always come to me for help. I'm here for you.."

The mysterious boy then walked out of the darkness, his body seemingly disappearing.

_"I'm here for you." _

What.. what was the matter with him? I don't even know him.. and he says he'll be there for me?

But suddenly an image of a boy, same age as me, with blue hair, and the same blue eyes as the boy before flashed in my mind.

Wait.. Ikuto?

* * *

**And there you have it. The short chapter because I have writers block T_T . Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it anyways =/** **(It's short like the last chapter..)**


	12. Soaked With Sun

**Chapter Twelve: **

**Soaked With Sun  
**

**Ikuto's Pov. **

"Jerk, it's your fault isn't it? !"

My foot landed on top of the edge of my window. But before I jumped outside and into the roof top, my door blew opened, clashing together with the wall behind it. I mentally sighed. There better not be a dent where the door hit.

"What is it Utau?" I looked at my blonde sibling; my body was still squatted on the window. "What do you want?"

She just stood there, and nothing came out her mouth. I started to become impatient as she just stood there, her cold scary glare fixed on me. She'd got better at seeking, I noticed. In our childhood we would always play hide and seek with Tadase, and whenever Utau was it, she would always take five thousand minutes just to go find me.

"You're…." She quivered her lip. "… such an idiot!" Her voice shrilled.

"Whoa!" My body slammed onto the ground as Utau pinned me onto the ground, my spin was literally throbbing in my back and she gave me another glare. For a second there, I thought she was actually going to throw me out the window.

And I still had no clue about the words she had spit in my face. At least give an explanation…

"It's your fault!" She screeched again, her character changing. "Your entire fault!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, more sternly this time. I could feel the blood rush up to my wrists as she gripped them really hard. The sun also peered through the window.

She clenched her teeth, the words coming out of her mouth making my pupils sink into my eyeballs, "It's your fault Amu's sick!"

* * *

My throat started to thump. I guessed I drank my coffee to fast and while it was still hot.

I sighed, what Utau had said affected me a lot. It was just so surprising, and like most people, I had no idea what to do. And I usually knew what to do…

I took another sip of my coffee, nearly spitting it all out on a random kid who had walked by. But I held it in anyways; I wasn't going to watch a little girl cry because it was my fault. I had enough of things being my fault today. I gripped the table and closed my eyes shut as I felt the hot substance slide through my throat and into my stomach.

"Hot..."

Nice going, Ikuto.

I placed my coffee a good far distance from me. I guess I would be avoiding that cup for a while. After pushing my cup away, I saw that more people were coming into the eating area. Then checking my watch, I saw that it was already twelve. Lunch time already.

But wait, who comes to eat at a hospital?

Japan has a lot of injured people these days I guessed. I pity them.

And I now started to wonder, wonder why Amu's current state being, my fault. Utau didn't even explain. All she gave me after that sentence was a sickly stare and stormed out of my room.

Trying to find her wasn't even necessary either, she wasn't' even home after she went out of my room.

The rush of the people walking past me created a small breeze that made me hair sway a little. Everyone started to pack up all of the tables and scattered their food all over it. I placed my hand on my palm and ditched the idea of grabbing lunch. That long line up had just slapped my urge away.

I looked at my coffee again, the small cup giving of a lonesome aura without any food to accompany it.

"Onii-san?" A new voice entered my in-mind conversation.

"Oh, Hi Tadase."

He smiled, and I smiled back. It looked like a smirk, but I guess he assumed it was a smile.

"How are you?" He took the chair in front of mine across the table.

I looked out the window, where people were all packed at from outside. "Fine, I guess."

"That's nice," He said quietly. His face turned in the same direction as mine, and also saw the group of people who were chattering outside. They looked happy because of how they had smiles plastered on their faces, and how chatter from their mouths roamed there small group.

My face stayed emotionless, but it saddened a little. "What about you? Anything new, Tadase?"

He looked down at the table, and noticed my coffee cup in front of him. "No.., not a lot. I'm just here to visit Amu-chan."

"Oh," I muttered. Tadase stood up, about to throw away my coffee. "Tadase, that's my coffee."

"Oh, Sorry Ikuto." He passed the cup over to me. "Why did you leave it over on the other side of the table then?"

I blinked. "Because, I felt like it."

"You drank it while it was hot, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

He laughed. "I see."

"So you're visiting Amu?"

"Yes. Before she fell sick, she'd been acting unusual, hasn't she?" Tadase sat back down and passed me my coffee cup, which had cooled down a bit. I took a sip of a small bit of it, my throat not popping out of my neck anymore.

I placed my coffee back down on the table. "Yeah… that's true. That's probably the reason she fell sick, being depressed and all."

He glanced at me again, his violet eyes crashing against with mine. "We should visit her after lunch together, what do you say?"

I nodded. "Hm, sounds good."

* * *

"Well, she's feeling better."

I looked at the doctor. "That's all?

He nodded, with his usual clipboard in his hand. "Yes, Ikuto-san. That's all."

"Hakase," Tadase started, fumbling with his white scarf. "What do you mean when you say she's feeling better ."

"Oh, that." He pushed up his oval shaped glasses as I have him a normal stare, although he didn't catch it. He was a stupid doctor, that's for sure. Because it's completely _normal _for someone to tell you that they are feeling better, but not tell the reason for it.

I started to develop a dislike to hospitals.

"Well, her skin is starting to show some color, which is a good sign," He explained. The pen he was holding swivels in a form of a check mark on his paper. "And she her heart rate has gotten better, etc."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Ikuto-san," He repeated, his voice more lazy sounding than before. "That is all." He turned around, and walked outside of the hospital room.

I looked at Amu. It was true, her face and the rest of her flesh didn't display a pale colour anymore. It was a bright peach, and her cheeks were rather pink to. I didn't know if she was having a cold or anything, but I thought the hot temperature in the room was the cause of how her cheeks were so flushed.

And the other thing the doctor said was also correct as I observed. She looked... happier, actually. Her eye-lids weren't vibrating like crazy so she wasn't dreaming, and her eyebrows weren't furrowed and her lips weren't pressed tightly together.

She actually, looked pretty fine.

"She seems to look better," Tadase said quietly, grinning at me. I nodded.

Tadase's cell phone started to ring through the few second silence and I watched his startled expression. He started to jump and panicked as he apologized to himself about forgetting to turn off his cell once he reached hospital boundaries. I stood there, not even moving an inch and smirking as I saw him flip his cell phone.

"Is everything okay?"

My close blond friend slapped his phone on the side of his jeans, out of sight from the doctor.

"Yes, Hakase," He mumbled. "Everything's fine."

The doctor gave a small shrug as he walked out again after taking a bottle thingy (which I had no idea what it was called) from the counter and walked out of the room.

I plopped my body onto the chair. "Nice going on trying to save your ass."

He gave me a glare and returned back to his cell phone, reading his text message.

Wow, this was odd. Tadase, the goody king was actually breaking the hospital rules by using a communication device.

"Oh, it's Utau-chan," He stated. My attention averted to his text message. His fingers rammed into the buttons, typing some words back.

"She said it's important. I better go Ikuto." He put his cell phone into his pocket. "Bye."

"See ya."

I leaned into my seat as I watched him leave the hospital room. Right when Tadase mentioned my younger sister, I knew right away she was going to talk about me and how Amu was sick because of me. Or maybe not. Utau didn't seem like the person to do that. But at the same time there was a possibility.

I turned to look at Amu again. And my body completely froze from my cells to my flesh and it just continued to freeze up one by one until my body was an icicle chilling on that chair my body was planted on.

I saw these honey golden round objects right in front of me.

Did… did that pinkette just open her eyes?

* * *

**... Again, Another late update. Huh, I'm a disappointment. **

**And, I have the same excuse like every other author alive. **

**_School. Ugly School. School is the best excuse ever. lalalalala~ _**

**Yes. It happens! All the time. Gosh it's almost been a year since I posted this. Test, Exams, Homework. It's the best excuse ever. lalalala- **

**I wish I could update everyday. That'd be the best. **

**Again, I'm very sorry! Hope you enjoyed it anyway. And thanks to everyone!  
**


End file.
